


Relax

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sara chats to her wonderful girlfriend after an awful exam.Sentence 10: “You, me, my house, popcorn, a two liter of Dr Pepper, and Netflix; you in?”





	Relax

Sara is exhausted. Two hours is way too long for an exam. Her back aches and she has ink all over her hands. But at least she’s finished yet another exam, getting closer to the day when she won’t have to study and take exams anymore.

“Hey, Sara!”

She turns and sees Mila running over. Her girlfriend didn’t have an exam this morning, and apparently spent the morning in the library, given the huge amount of library looks she is balancing in her arms. Mila reaches her and pulls her into a hug, and her strong grip reminds Sara of how strong she is; no wonder Mila is the best cheerleader in the team.

“How was the exam?”

She shrugs. “I’m not sure. I’m just glad it’s over.”

Mila smiles. “I bet you are. Hey, my parents are out of town, so do you want to come ‘round. You, me, my house, popcorn, a two liter of Dr Pepper, and Netflix; you in?”

Sara smiles. She loves it at Mila’s house, and nothing beats cuddling her girlfriend on the couch and watching stuff on Netflix. She presses a soft kiss to Mila’s lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss.

“I’m in.”


End file.
